The present invention relates to fluid containing arrangements which are particularly applicable to inexpensive spatype facilities which may be used with an existing pool.
In recent years it has become more common to provide spa-type arrangements constituting a separate small "spa" or health pool when a pool installation is built. By the addition of an air compressor and suitable valving the water may be recirculated from the spa, and the large capacity pool heater rapidly heats the small "spa" pool adjacent the main pool up to a thearapeutic temperature such as 95.degree. F. to 110.degree. F. or slightly higher. Air under pressure is bubbled through the spa to supplement water jets to complete the massage action of the "spa".
For persons having a regular pool built several years ago before spas became available, however, it is expensive to install a spa, costing at least one thousand and sometimes two or three thousand dollars to make this change.